crescent_clanfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Influential/Hex's Backstory
LMAO THIS IS GONNA MAKE MY OC PAGE 10X LONGER OH WELL HErE GOES The ebony she-cat bunched her haunches, her eyes narrowing at the small brown mouse. "Cmon Hex, you can do it," whispered Viperfang, her father. Hex gave a curt nod before unsheathing her claws, her eyes still set intentely on the unsuspecting creature. Before she could do anything, a flash of black fur darted in front of her. The cat slammed a paw down on the mouse, watching it go limp. Grabbing the mouse in her jaws, she puffed out her chest in pride. "Got it." "Wow Breezepaw!" Viperfang exclaimed. Hex rolled her eyes, annoyed at her father's apprentice for taking her spotlight. Viperfang bounded over to her, praising her. It had always been like this. Hex had never gotten a chance to prove herself. Bitterness burned in her chest, and she gritted her teeth. Flattening her ears to her head, she hissed, "That was MY catch, Breezepaw." "Oh come on, Hex! Cheer up!" she said, prodding her shoulder. Hex shook her head, frustrated. "You don't understand," she retorted, turning away and stalking back to camp. She got back to MistClan camp and sat in the corner, watching as her parents congratulated Breezepaw about her catch. She felt her eyes blur with tears, but blinked them away. ''Why am I even here if no one pays attention to me ''she thought angrily. ''I'll prove myself ''she thought, watching Breezepaw with unapproval. Padding over to her, she challenged, "Breeze, why don't you spar me?" Breezepaw blinked, surprised. "Uh.. sure!" Her parents watched her uneasily as she circled Breezepaw. She lashed out her sheathed claw, landing a blow on Breezepaw's nose. Using the distraction, she tackled her, pinning her down by her shoulders. Breezepaw struggled under her weight, attempting to throw her off. Hex lifted her paw once again and brought it down on her cheek. She then lifted her other paw, cuffing her on the ear. She continued this, switching back from paw to paw. Without realizing it, her claws unsheathed, and she was soon tearing away fur and flesh from Breezepaw's face. Blood streamed down her paws. "Hex! Stop!" she yowled in pain. She continued, her rage driving her on. Finally, Viperfang dove in and grabbed Hex's scruff, pulling her away from Breezepaw. Snapping out of it, she blinked, slightly confused. "Hex! What was that?!" Viperfang hissed at her. "I.. uh.." she choked out. Viper narrowed his eyes, enraged. He landed a quick cuff on her ear before whipping around and bounding to Breezepaw's side. Hex didn't know what to do. Hatred and sadness burned through her like a forest fire. She crashed out of camp and into the forest, running, running, trying to get away from what she had done. She never returned to MistClan. Instead, she created her own clan, ImperialClan, and learned to use her anger to her advantage. For many moons she helped take care of, and eventually led ImperialClan, until it turned light. Remembering her bad childhood, she fled, which eventually took her to CrescentClan. She now lives a satisfying life in CrescentClan as an assassin, and plans to remain there for the rest of her life. Category:Blog posts